A Time for Fear and a Time for Love
by Rae2
Summary: Clark is having problems. He's been having great yet terrible dreams, Lana's fighting with him constantly, and Lois is staying at his house again. But what happens when he starts having feelings he trys to deny, but that doesn't work very well. ClLo roman
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a story set after 4th season finale.

Clark Kent ran as fast as he could to find some sort of civilazation.

"People must not even know about this area of the world!" Clark said to himself frustrated. He kept running in every direction but there was nothing anywhere. It was getting dark he would have to turn in sooner or later, he had to find shelter and fast. For some reason the sun would set pretty quickly. He remembered seeing a cave not thirty miles back. He ran quicker now that the sun was starting to set and finally found what he was looking for.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVx

Lois sat there as she watched the last of the meteors hit. She cried quietly to herself as she climbed back into her car. She had to go look for Chloe, she might still be in Smallville. As she drove along there was a meteor in the middle of the road. She got out of her car and started walking. As she walked she saw a few dead bodies in the streets. Some were the faces of people she knew personally. When she saw a crashed helicopter a huge pile of mud and a girl sobbing in pain.

"Lana?" Lois yelled. Lana turned around and saw Lois.

"Lois!" She cried. A very small smile appearing for a few moments. Lois ran over to her, when she saw her leg.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"The helicopter I was in crashed I'm the only one that lived." Lana said.

"Listen Lana, I know you probably want to get out of Smallville but I have to find Chloe." Lois said.

"I understand." Lana said.

"Listen, I can help you back to my car and you can wait there."

"That will be good." Lana said. Appreciation in her voice. Lois did as she said. She took her back to the car and left her there. "Thank you so much Lois." Lana said as she sat there in the car.

"No problem." Lois said as she walked off. She looked everywhere, except on place that she hadn't thought of until then. "The caves." She said quietly. She ran to the caves when she saw a familiar face. Lex Luthor.

"Lois Lane. Nice to see you." Lex said.

"Where's Chloe?" Lois said.

"I don't know."

"Fine. Excuse me." Lois said as she walked past him and climbed quickly into the cave. She walked around every corner, when finally she saw a face that she thought she would never see again.

"Lois?" Chloe said as she sobbed.

"Choe!" She ran over to her cousin, who lay on the ground and couldn't get up. "Chloe what happened?"

"Lex." Was all she said.

"Chloe, stay here." Lois said.

"Like i have a choice." Lois climbed out of the cave, Lex still standing there.

"You jerk! You slimy dirt rag! You Ba--"

"She told you?"

"Of course!"

"I suppose my years of planning has finally payed off. Clark Kent will have to come save her."

"What?"

"In fifty seconds that cave will explode. And everything in it will too." Lois' eyes opened wide, she ran as fast as she could and went to Chloe.

"Come on!" Lois yelled as she picked her cousin up from the ground. Chloe couldn't walk. Lex had done something to her that made it completely impossible for her to walk.

"Fifteen seconds." Lex yelled down the cave. Lois picked Chloe up completely

"How is this going to work?" Lois said as they reached the area where they needed to get out.

"Lois leave me!"

"Are you kidding? You better be Chloe, because i am not leaving you!" Lois mustered up all the strength she had and started climbing the ladder. She was almost to the top when she started slipping, five seconds left. She pushed Chloe to the very top Lex dragged her away. Three seconds, she started climbing the ladder, there was no time. Two...one...there was a huge explosion, fire and smoke everywhere.

"NO!" Chloe screamed, "NO!"

"Well, you should be able to walk in a half an hour, have fun waiting." Lex stood up and left. It was twenty minutes later, there was no sign of Lois, but there were sounds coming from the cave. Ten minutes later, her legs began to feel odd it was another five minutes before she decided she would crawl. Chloe could hear her name. She looked down the tunnel, well, what was left of it and saw some hair. To her surprise, Chloe realized she could walk now. She stepped down to the very small tunnel.

"Lois?" Chloe said, her voice shaky.

"Ch-chloe?" Chloe heard a small voice say. Chloe dug around a little bit when she found the face of her cousin.

"Lois!" Chloe was amazed to see her cousin. She dug up the rest of Lois. Her body was a little bit screwed up. Her leg was bent the wrong way, both of her arms were bloody.

"Chloe!" Lois cried.

XVXVXVXVXVXvxvxvxvxvxXVXVXVXVXVXVX

Clark was having a dream, a dream about destruction a dream about pain and fear. And then it all went away. He had a dream about himself, he dreamed he found Smallville again, and him working at the Daily Planet, he dreamed about Lana going to the other side of the world to be away from him, he dreamed Chloe would always stay by his side, and he dreamed about his parents living long very happy lives, and then dying peacefully, he dreamed Lois working at the Daily Planet with him. At this he woke.

"It was just a dream." Clark told himself sternly. "A bad dream." But Clark couldn't get back to sleep. That dream couldn't happen. Could it? No, no it was just a dream. No a nightmare, but still it couldn't be a nightmare, I found Smallville in this dream, and i worked at the Daily Planet and Chloe will always be my friend and my parents will live happily! This couldn't be a nightmare! He sat there thinking about the one part that shocked him most. Lana leaving.

"What am i thinking?" He found himself saying out loud. It's just a dream! Clark fell asleep a while later. He dreamed the same dream but he kept sleeping, he dreamed Pete would die, in a car wreck. Then he dreamed about the people as he did before, but he saw himself flying he saw Lana getting married to someone he's never seen before, he saw Chloe writing novels, Lois next to him he didn't know where. And he saw Lex Luthor finishing what his father started, learning who he is and other things. And before he woke he saw Lois her leg twisted and her arms bloody and her stomach bleeding like mad. He woke up, panicked. He left the cave at that instant, running faster and faster he ran until mid-day no sign of Smallville anywhere.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVXXXXXXXXXXXXvvvvvvvxxxxxxxvxvxvxvxvxxvxvx

"Chloe. Lana's at my car." Lois said hardly walking.

"Okay." Chloe said struggling with Lois.

"Sorr--ow!" Lois fell over.

"Lois! Are you okay?"

"Yes, Chloe. I'm okay. Even though my leg feels like it's going to fall off and my arms, well...i can't feel my arms."

"Sorry. Listen Lois, we have a problem."

"And what's that?"

"I can't hold you up."

"What?"

"I-can't-pick-you-up." Chloe said, trying again.

"Listen Chloe, go get Lana, drive my car to the closest store and call an ambulance to pick me up." Lois said sensibly.

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked.

"Yes. Now hurry!" Lois yelled at her upset.

"Going! Wait...Where's your car?"

"Just outside town! Now go!" Chloe ran off. Lois looked around, to see if she could find anything exciting to look at. When she saw a face of a dead body. Someone she knew perfectly, a boy named Johnny Carter. One of her only friends there in Smallville. She looked away quickly.

"Lois? You survived? How?" Lois looked over and saw Lex. It was her worst nightmare, someone who tried to kill her, found her again. She could only use one leg to try and kick him.

"Impossible." She muttered. She tried to think that she wasn't scared, but she was.

"It is impossible! I Set off a granade!"

"I was almost out of that tunnel, i fell, i threw the granade to the very end of the cave and started climbing, i was so close to getting out. I fell again and it exploded. I didn't realize it was so powerful, i would've been more careful if i knew." Lois struggled to say. Her leg was throbbing with pain.

"Well, you won't survive this time Miss Lane." Lex said his eyes shining. Lois tried to push herself away with her one-available body part. Her leg. "Don't try." Lex said watching her try to get away.

"You're not a Lane if you don't try." Lois said. Lois wasn't looking to get away. She saw a gun.

"No Lois. Get away from the gun." Lois stopped. He knows...he knows...she thought losing all hope she had in her.

"Yeah Lois. I know." He grabbed a pocket knife. "How would i like to get rid of you...fast and painless, or slow...slow and painful. I think...that after all the pain you've been through it's only reasonable to make your death, slow...and more painful than you could imagine." He put the pocket knife away, and grabbed a bigger knife, and slowly sinked it into her stomach. Her screams were loud, he took the knife out of her stomach and left her there, to die alone. There was only one hope of survival. And that was someone to take her to the hospital for immediate care. But she knew that no one would come. She closed her eyes, tears streaming rapidly down her face, and everything went black


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Flowers

Clark ran faster and faster, no sign of anyone, his anger rising.

"Where is she!" Clark said taking a break, "Oh no." He spotted it. The worst sight he ever saw, the Smallville he wished he didn't have to see. He ran to the area. "Lois?" He yelled. He didn't see her anywhere and then—

"Clark?"

"Lois!" Lois opened her eyes, pain rushing back to her as she saw her cousin, Chloe. Lois was in a hospital bed.

"Ah, my head." Lois whispered.

"Lois, thank God you're alright!" Chloe said hugging her cousin softly, as not to upset her injury.

"What happened?" Lois groaned, "And don't talk about the cave I know about that."

"You…you a lot more hurt than when I left you Lois. I was hoping your could tell us why."

"I-I…Oh my—I can't move, what happened?" She demanded.

"We told you, we don't know. All we know is we found you outside the gas station to sent us to go to." Lana said quietly from the bed next to Lois'.

"Lana are you okay?"

"Yes _I _am, we were just worried about you."

"I'm…I don't know what I am! _What is going on?_" Lois asked more sharply this time.

"All we know is you got stabbed, we don't know by who." Chloe said.

"Uh…listen, my memory is bad right now, but how did I get here?"

"We called the ambulance to meet us at the gas station, and when we finished using the phone we…well, found you. Unconscious." Lana said. Lois looked down and saw a bandage wrapped around her stomach.It was covered in blood. The pain deepened.

"Oh man!" Lois yelled in pain as she tried to move her leg.

"Miss Lane, your awake." A nurse came in and inserted more painkillers to her body.

"Looks like it."

"Someone left you something." The nurse pointed to some flowers. Lois noticed a note.

"Hand me that note." Lois said quickly. Chloe did as she was asked. Lois read the note to herself. I said:

Lois 

_I'm sorry you got blown up and stabbed and I hope you make a full recovery quickly._

_-"Smallville"_

Lois laughed a little. "How sensitive." Lois said to herself. The door opened suddenly. In came the two worried faces of Mr. and Mrs. Kent.

"Oh Lois than goodness you're okay!" Martha Kent said hugging her slightly tight.

"When we heard you were injured we sort of panicked. But you're okay, and that's all we need to know. Oh, Clark's getting food if you were wondering." Jonathon Kent said.

"Oh, I'm hurt and all he needs is food." Lois said sarcastically.

"He was here yesterday, and the day before." Mr. Kent said.

"What? That long?"

"Yeah." Mr. Kent replied.

"Oh, okay." Lois said uncertainly.

"Back." Clark said walking back with some cake.

"Hey Smallville." Lois said as he passed out cake without noticing she was awake. Clark dropped a plate. His mouth dropped open.

"Lois." Clark said eyebrows raised.

"Hey." Lois said.

"Uh…well…Hi. You're awake! That's great!" Clark said regaining composure.

"You're sensitive 'I'm sorry you got blown up and stabbed'" Lois copied.

"I didn't know what to say." Clark said defending himself.

"Well Smallville you should at least think of something better than ' I'm sorry you got blown up and stabbed' ! Come on Smallville, I know you've got better than that." Clark didn't reply, his face fixed upon her turned around leg. "Yeah, it hurts a lot Smallville."

"Oh, I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay."

"Right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX

As the week passed Clark and Chloe visited Lana and Lois everyday, when a new visitor entered the room. He had dark hair and a French accent.

"Lana!" He said as he hugged Lana.

"John-Pierre! What are you doing here?" Lana asked.

"I go to your town, it is a bad place. I decided to go to uh…hospital to see you!" John-Pierre said smiling. Clark recognized him. This Frenchman right in front of him was the man who married Lana in his dream.

"Hey! John-Pierre! Get out of the way! I'm visiting her to! Lana how are you?" Clark said pushing him out of the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

That night a nurse entered the room. Lana sat up eagerly to see what she had to say.

"Miss Lang?" The nurse said, looking at Lana.

"Yes?" She replied.

"The surgery on your leg will be preformed day after tomorrow."

"Thank you!" The nurse nodded and left the room. Lana looked extremely relieved.

"Well Lana, congratulations. You're going home." Lois said. At that moment Clark entered the room.

"Hey Lana." Clark said with one dozen roses in his hand.

"Hi Clark." Lana said looking at the flowers.

"Hey Smallville." Lois said. Clark didn't react at all, so Lois repeated what she had said, "Hey Smallville." Again, Clark didn't react. "Hey, Smallville! Are you awake?" Clark just simply ignored her. Lana Shrugged.

"Clark, aren't you going to say hello to Lois?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I can't take my eyes off of you." Lois looked disgusted.

"Oh my gosh. You're joking right?" Clark ignored her again.

"Well, can't you just um…talk to her…?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't care."

"Why are you being a jerk to Lois?" Lois whispered for Lana to ask.

"Um…why are you being a jerk to Lois?" Lana copied.

"I don't care."

"You're acting strange today Clark." Lana said.

"Okay, I heard that you are having surgery day after tomorrow."

"How?"

"It doesn't matter, but I heard, so I was thinking we could maybe go to dinner that night after that."

"Um...sure." Lana replied.

"It's a date. Well, I better go. See you later." As Clark was almost out the door John-Pierre walked in. Clark automatically turned around.

"Hello Lana."

"Oh, Hi John-Pierre."

"Hello Lois." John Pierre placed a single rose on both tables.

"Hi!" Lois raised her eyebrows and smiled at Lana.

" Lana, do you know when your surgery will be?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Day after tomorrow in the morning."

"Oh good. SO, did you want to have a celebration lunch? Just the two of us. Right after the surgery."

"Yes, that would be great!"

"I'm thinking that right after the surgery would be bad." Clark interrupted.

"Oh, hello Clark. Why wouldn't right after work?" John Pierre said.

"Well, she'll be so tired." Clark said.

"No, it's fine." Lana said.

"Are you sure? Clark makes a good point."

"I'm sure."

"Okay then. Lois what about you? When's your surgery?"

"Um…ask the doctor." Lois replied.

"Okay." John Pierre walked to the hall and stopped a nurse. Lois was whisper yelling at him to stop.

"Three days. 9:00 P.M." The nurse said. John Pierre thanked the nurse and told Lois.

"Oh, Clark, that's going to mess up our dinner plans. Sorry."

"We can still have dinner. While we're waiting. It'll be a long surgery."

"Right. Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day of Lana's surgery came and everyone came into Lois and Lana's room to watch her go off to surgery. Lana looked slightly nervous but she knew she'd be fine. AS the nurse rolled Lana's bed into surgery Clark bid farewell blocking John Pierre from saying good luck, so, John Pierre did say goodbye in the hall.

"I need food." Mr. Kent said walking to the hall. Why don't you guys help me grab some food to bring up here." Mrs. Kent and John Pierre followed, leaving Clark and Lois alone. Lois found this a good time to tell him how upset she was at Clark.

"You suck."

"What?"

"Oh good. You're talking to me. I feel so privileged." Clark rolled his eyes.

"Are you still mad at me for not talking to you that one time?"

"That one time? You never talk to me anymore." Lois said.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that especially because I'm talking to you now." Lois laughed a little.

"Right, sorry. But when Lana comes back you won't speak to me. I know it."

"What are you talking about?"

"And why do you always have to be a jerk to John Pierre?"

"He's a jerk."

"He is? He is? No. No, no, no. You are. He speaks to me. He is nice to you. He cares about people's feelings! Unlike some farmboy I know!"

"That is just rich. Well, thanks for telling me!" After that both of them were silent.

After a while Lana came out of surgery and John Pierre and Lana went to lunch and Lois was left alone.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

As the day of Lois' surgery arrived Clarks parents showed up into her room along with Chloe and John-Pierre but no Clark and no Lana.

"Eight forty-five." Lois whispered looking at the clock.

"Where could Clark be?" Mrs. Kent said.

"He's at dinner. I'm sure he'll be here soon." Chloe said.

"He said he'd go to dinner after or during the surgery." John-Pierre said.

"He's going to miss it. That's fine. I don't need him here…Okay eight fifty." At that moment Lana walked into the hospital room.

"Sorry I'm almost late. Clark kept asking what kind of food I like and what I'm in the mood for and if I'm sure that's what I want…where is Clark? He said he was here." Lana said.

"He lied. But that's okay. Eight fifty-three oh wait…fifty-four." Lois said, eager for the surgery. At nine o' clock Lois went into surgery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At nine thirty Clark walked into Lois' hospital room.

"Sorry I'm late. I got caught up in something." Clark said.

"Well, you missed her. She's already in surgery. I don't know what's wrong with you Clark. You may not like Lois but I thought you would care enough to at least be there for her while she's in surgery." Mr. Kent said.

"I'm sorry. What can I say? I was delayed."

"Clark, maybe we shouldn't…you know…go to dinner tonight." Lana said.

"Why?"

"Because, Lois will be needing a lot of help."

"My parents can do that."

"Listen Clark, John-Pierre and I are…going…out…."

"What?" Clark asked, shocked.

"Yeah. We had a good time at lunch and…we're going to dinner…tonight."

"I am sorry Clark. I told her to tell you after dinner. I still don't need to go." John-Pierre said.

"Then don't." Clark replied.

"Listen, Clark, I am sorry." John-Pierre said.

After that everyone was silent. Clark was thinking about the dream he had and he realized that he couldn't have had Lana anyway. All of the things that had happened in the dream happened in reality…so far. He just couldn't make any sense of how it could happen. First he has super-human powers and now, he can see the future? Finally he realized what he had to do.

"You know, it's okay. Sorry…you know…for getting mad at nothing. I was stupid. It's your lives. Your decision." Clark said.

"Thanks Clark. I'm glad I have your permission." Lana said sarcastically.

"I really am sorry."

"It's okay. We really don't care." Lana said.

"Alright." At that moment Lois was wheeled into the hospital room.

"I'm back!" Lois said, "Oh, Clark. How nice of you to join me."

"I'm sorry."

"Really? Really? Are you being serious?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Lois said.

"Thank you." Clark ad Lois smiled at each other and went on to business.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

When Lois was released from the hospital the Kent's had already decided to take Lois back into their house. Since Lois hurt both her leg and her arms she needed help moving around, so, Clark was the one who needed to help.

"Mom. I can not keep rolling Lois around in her wheel chair. I just can't."

"Clark. I'm sorry but I need you to do this."

"Mom, I can't."

"Clark. Please."

"Fine. But you owe me."

"Great. Go help Lois get down stairs." Clark glared at his mother.

"Fine."

"Thanks." When Clark reached Lois he smiled at her.

"I hate you." He greeted.

"You too." She replied.

"You know, if you hadn't of hurt your arms I wouldn't have to do this."

"Sorry I ruined your plans. Especially because it was my fault I got blown up." Lois said with a small smile on her face.

"Sure. I think you did it on purpose, jut to make me miserable."

"Right. Because it would be so worth it." Lois said sarcastically.

"I'm sure it was. You would blow up your arms just to make me upset. I know you hate me that much." Clark said.

"Fine you've caught me. Now take me downstairs."

"Fine." As Clark took Lois downstairs they continuously bickered among themselves.

"I can tell you guys are getting along today." Mr. Kent said.

"Chloe called Lois." Mrs. Kent said.

"Thanks. Hand me the phone Smallville." Clark held the phone out to her. She looked at it helplessly.

"I can't hold that."

"How sad." Clark said, beginning to hang it back up.

"Clark." Mrs. Kent said. Clark rolled his eyes and dialed Chloe's number.

"_Hello?" Chloe Answered._

"_Hey."_

"_Hey Lois."_

"_You called."_

"_Yeah. Lana and I are meeting at the Talon and will be having a 'feel sorry for ourselves' party."_

"_Oh. Who's coming?"_

"_Us."_

"_Good enough. I'll be there at 7:00. Oh, my posse will have to come."_

"_Who?"_

"_Clark."_

"_But he's a boy."_

"_I know. But don't worry. He doesn't act like one."_

"_Okay. Fine." _

"_Bye."_

"_See you." _

"Oh Clarkie…." Lois taunted.

"What?"

"I need you to escort me to the Talon tonight."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"No."

"You had your night last night. Now it's mine."

"But—"

"Lana will be there."

"I don't care." Lois gasped.

"Wow! I'm shocked! You, not caring that Lana will be there? I think I'm dreaming. Honestly, I have never seen you so…cool."

"Cool?"

"And by cool, I mean calm."

"Right."

"Well, we have to be at the Talon by seven."

"Whatever."


End file.
